Electric State DarkRP Wiki:Manual of Style
The Electric State Dark RP Wiki's Manual of Style (also referred to as the MoS) exists as a guide to apprise editors of the preferred methods of editing on this wiki. The Manual of Style intends to deter all editing conflicts, grammatical errors and linguistic disputes from articles and to prevent the misusage of the creation thereof. Addressing the Reader Wiki Editors are encouraged to avoid addressing the reader in the second-person point of view. To avoid doing such, wiki editors must maintain an objective stance while writing articles, merely making them informative and nothing more. Maintaining a subjective stance while writing articles will result in a warning, as to make wiki articles purely informative and non-biased. Superfluous Articles Articles created that already exist; articles that inform the reader about trivial facets regarding the game or minutiae thereof; articles that are written subjectively about anything contained within the game or; articles that are impertinent to Electric State or do not inform the reader about anything contained therein constitute superfluous articles and will be re-directed to the user of origin or will be deleted. Re-direction simply means that the article will become a user draft and will still be able to be edited by other wiki editors. Formal Diction It is recommended that all wiki editors use formal diction when writing articles. Using such allows editors to entice readers when reading articles. Formal Diction prohibits the use of contractions, subjective writing, first or second points of view, colloquial diction, usage of slang and so on. Categorization The categorization of pages on this wiki is a salient matter. All articles must be categorized so that readers and fellow editors may be provided with easier access to finding articles. An example of categorization is "all upgraded weapons must be categorized under weapons and upgrades." The creation of unnecessary, redundant or offensive categories is prohibited and the perpetrator of such will be punished depending on the gravity of the violation. Infoboxes Please use the proper infoboxes for things such as weapons, game passes and items. An example of such would be using Gun_Infobox for ranged weapons. Future Updates Regarding the prominent issue of the lack of information shown on articles concerning things such as mechanics in future updates can be easily solved by drafting such articles in your userspace, as in this example: User:Evita128/Draft:ArticleNameHere. All future content written in the mainspace will be deleted, therefore it is best you either write and store such off-site or draft it in your userspace. Articles Concerning Roblox Players Articles concerning Roblox players, particularly players of Electric State, are prohibited. No matter their status, notability and prominence, articles pertaining to Roblox players, '''except '''the Electric State developers, are forbidden. Retrieving Deleted Content Your articles may be deleted for a plethora of reasons. If you would like to retrieve the deleted content, feel free to ask a moderator or administrator. They will only retrieve your deleted content once; all subsequent deletions will result in you being unable to retrieve such content. This is why it is recommended that editors write and store their content off-site prior to posting it on the wiki.